


the sweetest taste

by MxBBadperson



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: Dante comes home while half-asleep and V helps.(or au where Dante's human and V is his vampire boyfriend)





	the sweetest taste

The front door creaked open. V looked up from his book. He sat up on the bed and tilted his head to smell the air. Dante's heartbeat was clear and steady in his ears, no blood in the air. He stood up and walked downstairs without a sound.

Dante was taking off his coat, trying to keep quiet. V smiled. 'Dante,' he called out. Dante jumped, whirling to face him. 'Apologies for scaring you,' V said. Dante slouched in relief. V frowned, Dante looked tired and was moving slowly. V walked to his side and took his coat. 'Let me,' he murmured. Dante looked confused but put his arms down. 

V took off his coat to put it on the coat hanger. Dante swayed in place and V took his hand. Dante blinked at him in confusion. 'You're tired,' V said quietly. Dante nodded sleepily then staggered away, V following. He flopped onto the sofa and V sat on the edge of it. 

'What's up,' Dante mumbled.

'Nothing,' V murmured. He loosened Dante's tie and pulled it off, wrapping it around his knuckles and putting it on the coffee table. He stood up and walked to the other end of the sofa. 

V knelt, he curled his hand gently around Dante's ankles and put them on his lap. He pulled down the zippers, pulled off the shoes and set them gently on the ground. He sat on the floor facing Dante. 

''ey,' Dante mumbled. He fumbled with his sleeves, trying to roll them up. After a few minutes of struggling, he gave up and just shoved his sleeves up his arms. 

V put his hands on Dante's arms. 'Stop,' he said sternly. 

Dante blinked up at him blearily. 'Wha? 'ngry?'

'No,' V answered.

''in't drink yet. No' for-' Dante yawned, 'mons.' He lifted his hand but then let fall. ''ere,' he mumbled. 

'After,' V said, he put Dante's hand over his chest, 'after.'

''k,' Dante mumbled. He fell asleep with V looking at him. V put his head on the sofa and closed his eyes, his mind quieting.

* * *

V's eyes snapped open. He looked up. Dante was starting to wake. He sat properly. Dante's eyes opened and he looked at him confused. 

'Hello,' V said. 

''ey?' Dante said. He rubbed his eyes then stretched with a groan. V swallowed. Dante reclined back, he reached for his belt, unbuckled it, shimmied out of his pants and kicked it away. 'Where?' he asked. 

V stood up and Dante lifted his legs to make space. V sat down. Dante bracketed V between his legs. V puts his hand on Dante's thighs and Dante shivered. 

V breathed out, his fangs lengthening. He leaned down, hands going lower to stroke Dante's inner thighs. His hand flexed, nails lengthening. His finger caught the edge of Dante's briefs and he pulled it up, finger dragging across Dante's skin. There was thin red line. 

V leaned down and sunk his teeth in. Dante sighed and slumped. When the blood filled V's mouth, he didn't swallow. Dante shakily got on his elbows then sat up. He curled over V and stroked his throat with his fingertips. 

V swallowed. Warmth rushed through him and heat sparked in his gut. Dante's finger moved from V's throat to his hair. His hand laid on the top V's head. V drank slowly, savoring the taste. 

He looked up. Dante smiled. V's eyes flashed. He removed his teeth and gave the patch of skin a lick. He kept his mouth open, tongue on Dante's skin. Dante ran his fingers through V's hair. 

Dante's eyes had gone soft, his touch gentle. V looked into his eyes as he turned his head to nuzzle at the bulge in Dante's briefs. Dante nudged him with his knee. 'No,' he said.

'Why do you think that works?' V asked. He mouthed at it. 

Dante nudged him harder. 'Because I know you'll listen.' V raised an eyebrow and mouthed at it again, wetting the cloth. Dante grabbed a fistful of V's hair and tugged him gently. V went. 'Behave,' Dante said sternly. 

'You promised to feed me,' V growled. 

Dante raised his eyebrows. 'You turned into an incubus now?'

V hissed. 'Don't remind me,' he snarled. Once again, he wished he tore out the wretch's throat. 

'Calm down,' Dante said. 

'I am calm,' V said. Dante snorted. He let go V's hair to poke him on the shoulder. 

'Move,' Dante ordered, 'I'm hungry. And I need to shower' 

'After then.'

Dante shook his head with a fond smile. 'Insatiable.'

'It is my nature,' V pointed out helpfully. He moved off the sofa and crouched down. Dante looked at him confused. V put his arms under Dante's back and knees. He lifted Dante. Dante gasped then wrapped his arms around V's shoulders with a laugh.

'Why didn't you do that yesterday?' he asked. 

V walked up the stairs in silence. He stopped in front of the bathroom door, pushing it open with his toe. He put Dante down by the bathtub. 'I forgot.'

Dante laughed and kissed him on the cheek. 'Thanks,' he said warmly. V kissed him. Dante smiled. V moved away. 'Don't burn down my house,' Dante said cheerfully. 

'No promises,' V said seriously. Dante laughed, V smiled. He left, Dante smiling at his back fondly.


End file.
